Wordless
by sherry-me
Summary: Ketika cinta tak bisa disuarakan, akankah ia bisa disampaikan? -singer!Pruxmute!Can. OOC. Human names used.


Moshi-moshi, minna~! XD

Iya, iya, saya tahu utang saya banyak, tapi entah kenapa, mendadak saya pengen nulis sesuatu yang _simple and somehow heartwarming_. Setidaknya ringan untuk chapter pertama. :P Author _moody_ saya ini. Bisa dengan mudah berubah genre dan gaya penuturan cuma karena mood. Jadi kalau mendadak fict ini jadi gelap, saya sudah memperingatkan Anda. :D

Terus, kenapa PruCan? Karena pengen. #ditonjok

=.=

Well, _somehow_ plot tentang seorang penulis bisu dan seorang penyanyi terkenal mendadak... pop! Muncul di otak saya dan tangan saya gatel ngetiknya—nggak peduli kerjaan lagi merongrong dunia nyata dan maya saya. QAQ Dan entah kenapa kedua tokoh imut inilah yang lalu mewujud dalam plot saya. Opsi keduanya USUK, sih sebenarnya, tapi PruCan menang tipis—karena saya pengen nulis Alfred jadi kakak protektif! #apahubungannya

Saa, nggak banyak cuap lagi, deh, saya. _Happy reading, minna! Review, please._ :D

**Summary : **

Ketika cinta tak bisa disuarakan, akankah ia bisa disampaikan?

**Disclaimer :**

Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei yang sampai detik ini belum bikin Indonesia jadi official chara! DX

**Warning :**

**PruCan**. OOC. (Mungkin muncul) OC. Sho-ai. Gaya penuturan labil. Typo. And many more...

**..._..._ ..._..._ ..._..._ ..._..._ ..._..._ ..._..._ ..._..._...**

**WORDLESS**

**First Chapter**

_Karena tak perlu kata, untuk memerangkap tatap mata—_

—_dan memulai satu kisah antara dua manusia._

Pemuda _brunette_ itu mengedip-ngedipkan mata zamrudnya. Lantas melarikan telunjuknya ke lubang telinga, mengorek kotoran yang didelusikannya ada di sana—padahal sudah pasti telinganya bersih sama sekali, begitu-begitu dia cinta kebersihan—dan sudah merusak pendengarannya.

Pemuda berambut pirang ikal sebahu di sebelahnya—dengan wajah yang biasanya disetel dengan tampang yang membuat semua orang yakin bahwa kemunculannya saja akan menaikkan rating acara dari Semua Umur menjadi 20+—malah melotot pasca menyemburkan _Romane County_-nya dengan amat tidak etis, dan sepertinya sedang mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk membuat janji dengan dokter THT-nya setelah ini.

"Kau… APA?!"

"Reaksi kalian sama sekali tidak _awesome_."

Albino yang ada di hadapan mereka itu—pelaku yang membuat mereka bersikap tidak sepantasnya beberapa detik silam—mendengus dan memutar matanya.

"Tapi… astaga, ini kau, lho, Gilbert _mon ami_… Katakan pada _frère_ ini, siapa gadis sial yang harus ketiban cintamu yang akhirnya berbuah dan jatuh juga setelah delapan tahun pohonnya mati suri ini?"

Sepasang manik sewarna saga—merah menyala layaknya mirah delima—berputar sekali lagi. Demi koleksi video S&M adiknya, dia tidak tahu harus mencakar atau menampar salah satu sahabat baiknya itu. Kalimat panjang kelewat absurd barusan itu sebenarnya dimaksudkan untuk memuji, menyindir atau malah memprovokasinya, sih? Menjomblo selama delapan tahun karena patah hati ketika cinta pertamanya, seorang koki asal Hungaria, memilih menikah dengan seorang pianis Austria itu tidak pantas dijadikan bahan ledekan. Lagipula…

"Siapa bilang aku yang _awesome_ ini jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis?"

Kedua sahabatnya membatu. Bukan gadis? Jadi…?

"Wawawawa… tunggu dulu. Jadi… cowok?"

Adalah hal wajar jika alih-alih mendengus jijik, kedua sahabatnya itu malah menyeringai mesum. Oh, well, Antonio si rambut coklat asal Spanyol itu memang sedang kasmaran dengan violinis pria asal Italia yang 10 tahun lebih muda darinya—dia masa bodoh saja disindir pedofil terus-terusan oleh dua sahabatnya itu—sementara Francis si pirang sudah terkenal di seantero Paris bahwa ia bersedia menghabiskan semalam dengan siapa saja. Siapa saja yang masuk _strikezone_-nya—dan itu berarti 15 sampai 40 tahun, baik pria maupun wanita.

"Siapa pria beruntung ini, hemm?"

Dan status target yang awalnya sial pun beralih jadi beruntung begitu gendernya diketahui sejenis. Oh, astaga…

"Aku tak tahu siapa namanya."

Sungguh dia ingin tertawa, tapi urung ketika melihat dua pasang delikan maut menghujam manik rubinya. Salah mereka sendiri, sih. Coba tidak jatuh bergulingan begitu, dia tentu takkan tergoda untuk tertawa bukan?

"Kau belum tahu namanya dan kau sudah jatuh cinta? _Mi amigo..._ kau lebih parah dari Francis."

Antonio melarikan telapak tangannya ke muka. Temannya ini kenapa sekalinya jatuh cinta, targetnya sama sekali absurd begitu, sih?

"Kalau aku itu sengaja, ya. Itu esensinya _one night stand_!"

Hei, hei, Francis. Tidakkah kau tahu itu sama sekali bukan pembelaan diri?

"Bagaimana ceritanya, Gil?"

Lupakan soal reaksi barusan. Antonio penasaran. Dan rasa penasarannya tak hanya bisa membunuh kucing—karena jika itu memang benar, piaraan Vargas bersaudara takkan lagi _siesta_ di atap apartemennya dan ia pasti sudah digorok pacarnya tercinta dengan busur biola.

"Oh, ceritanya panjang dan _awesome_..."

Demi Gilbird yang sedang mengalami musim kawin, Gilbert Beildschmidt mendesah dengan tatap mata menerawang seolah ia adalah perawan kasmaran! Sial sekali tadi Francis tidak membawa _handycam_!

"Jadi..."

.

_Sudah puluhan kali ia melihatnya. Duduk di sudut kafe sebelah kantor agensinya dengan laptop menghadap muka. Sosok itu akan duduk berjam-jam dengan seteko teh dan beragam panganan. Paling sering, sih, _pancake_. Dengan sirup _maple_ melimpah yang tampaknya lezat._

_Jemarinya akan bergerak lincah di atas keyboard, sementara mata biru pucatnya menyusuri apa pun yang terpantul di layar. Sesekali jemarinya juga akan lari ke rambut pirang ikal sewarna mentarinya dan mengacak-acaknya—gestur frustrasi mungkin?_

_Hanya sekali._

_Hanya sekali Gilbert berinteraksi dengan pemuda itu—usianya mungkin tak lebih dari 20 tahun—dan itu terjadi seminggu yang lalu._

_Kala itu hujan lebat mendadak turun setelah ia selesai membeli kopi dan sandwich untuk makan siang—rekaman sepagian membuatnya kelaparan—dan sialnya, ia tak membawa payung. Sebagai penyanyi profesional, seciprat air hujan adalah musuh terbesarnya sekarang. Ludwig, sang adik sekaligus manajer, sudah mewanti-wantinya untuk menjaga suaranya baik-baik. Jika tidak... ah, ia bisa membayangkan apa yang adiknya akan lakukan pada Gilbird piaraannya tersayang—kemungkinan besar menjadikannya cemilan untuk kucing piaraan kekasih Italianya. Duh, jangan sampai pokoknya._

_Hingga di detik krusial ketika ia menimbang-nimbang dengan sangat intens akankah ia kembali berhujan-hujan demi segera menyelesaikan rekaman dan harus siap didera flu ataukah menunggu sampai hujan reda karena sialnya ponselnya juga tertinggal di studio dan dia tak hapal nomor ponsel adiknya, sebentuk jemari ramping menyentuh bahunya._

_Dan selekuk senyum paling indah menyambutnya._

_Terpaku, ia hanya bisa berucap bodoh, "Eh, apa?"_

_Pemuda bermata biru pucat di pojok kafe mendatanginya yang berdiri tolol di depan pintu keluar dan mengulurkan payung lipat padanya._

_Untuk waktu sesaat itu, untuk sejenak yang terasa hampir abadi itu, si albino merasa detak jantungnya terhenti._

_Cantik._

_Dia jarang mendeskripsikan sesuatu dengan kata itu. Elizaveta, gadis yang pernah ia jatuh bangun dibuatnya, itu manis—tidak cantik. Pemandangan pegunungan Brocken favoritnya, itu indah—tidak cantik._

_Namun sosok di hadapannya sekarang—_

_Ikal pirang yang jatuh membingkai wajahnya yang mulus bak porselen. Alis yang melengkung rapi di atas mata biru pucat bak langit tersaput gerombolan _cirrus_. Dan bibir merah pucat yang menggoda._

—_cantik._

_Separuh otaknya sedang mengutuk video-video pencuci otak Francis di _portable hard disk drive _kesayangannya—sementara separuh sisanya masih terlalu terpukau pada sosok di depannya—saat pemuda pirang itu berbalik dan kembali ke kursinya setelah menjejalkan payung lipat hitam itu ke tangan kirinya. Tanpa sepatah pun kata._

"_He—"_

_Baru saja ia hendak memanggil si baik tapi kurang ajar yang baru saja memesonanya, adiknya muncul dengan tampang lebih keruh berkali lipat._

"_Bruder…"_

"_Ah, hai, Lud—"_

_Dan dengan itu ia diseret keluar kafe dan dipayungi kembali ke studio oleh sang adik yang mengomelinya tanpa henti sepanjang jalan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi—tak terbayangkan seberapa _creepy. _Sayang, meski waktu itu ia berhasil dikembalikan ke studio yang hangat untuk segera dipekerjakan kembali bak budak, sang manajer tak berhasil membawa pikirannya turut serta—_

—_ia masih terpatri ke si pirang yang mengkonfrontasinya begitu rupa._

_Bak pertukaran setara dalam asas alkimia, detik payung itu tersentuh tangannya, detik itu pula hatinya tercuri tanpa aba-aba. Pun tanpa saling tukar kata-kata._

_Detik itu, ia jatuh cinta._

_._

"Ooh... itu romantis sekali..."

Duh, Antonio, tak tahukah kau seberapa seram saat pria jangkung rupawan macam dirimu mendesah terharu mendengar sepenggal drama picisan—persis seorang perawan begitu?

"Kafe sebelah studiomu?"

Biasanya reaksi Antonio dan Francis sebelas-dua belas—jika Antonio mendesah ria, Francis seharusnya tersenyum nista—tapi kenapa si pirang asal Lyon itu malah menunjukkan raut muka menyelidik?

"_Ja._"

"Studio mana? Nama kafenya?"

Alis perak melengkung naik ke atas. Temannya ini kenapa, sih?

"Studio Two-O-One. Nama kafenya... Pine on The Tile. "

Sepasang safir melotot.

"Targetmu itu—"

Err... kenapa tatapan mata Francis tajam berbahaya begitu, ya?

"—Matthieu?"

Oh. Itu menjelaskan segalanya.

..._..._ ..._..._ ..._..._ ..._..._ ..._..._ ..._..._ ..._..._...

"Sekarang bukan saatnya merajuk begitu, _Bruder_. Kau harus menyelesaikan rekamanmu hari ini sebelum pukul 3 sore. Lantas malamnya, kau ada janji makan malam dengan sutradara video klipmu. Kemudian..."

Adalah kesehariannya, diseret dari ranjang, dijebloskan ke kamar mandi, dan didorong masuk mobil dalam tempo dua puluh menit oleh adiknya tercinta—yang, _verdamnt_, entah makan apa sampai bisa-bisanya jauh lebih tinggi besar darinya begitu. Bukannya dia tidak berterima kasih, ya, tapi masa setelah dibangunkan dengan barbar begitu—jika tidak dibangunkan dengan cara khusus seperti diguyur air es atau hidung dicubit sampai sesak nafas, ia susah bangun—ia tidak diberi sarapan coba? Sungguh kejam adiknya itu.

"Ludwig... aku lapar," kepala bersurai perak terkulai di _dashboard _dengan bibir manyun lucu—persis balita yang merajuk minta dibelikan permen, "Masa kau tega membiarkanku yang _awesome_ ini kelaparan? Kan tidak lucu kalau gara-gara kelaparan nyanyianku jadi terdengar tidak _awesome_..."

Ludwig mendesah, tatap matanya tak meninggalkan jalanan sedikit pun, "Kau hampir terlambat, _Bruder_. Kau tahu sendiri betapa Signore Rome tidak suka jika kau terlambat."

Gilbert cemberut—jika sudah begini, susah membedakan mana yang kakak dan mana yang adik—dan menggumamkan kata-kata seperti "kakek tua itu sendiri suka terlambat, produser macam apa itu", "kau sebenarnya cuma mau membuatnya terkesan karena kau sedang mengencani cucunya kan?", dan sebagainya.

Mendengus mendengar semua rutukan kakaknya, Ludwig menambahkan, "Nanti _Bruder_ kubelikan _sandwich_ dan _latte_ di kafe sebelah Two-O-One."

Sepasang manik saga berkilat penuh rencana dan selekuk seringai bermain di bibir merah pemiliknya. Oh, kau sudah menarik pemicu yang salah, Ludwig.

.

Gilbert kelewat girang. Ia berhasil mempersuasi adiknya untuk membiarkan ia sendiri yang membeli sarapan. Sebenarnya itu bisa terjadi karena sang produser terlambat dengan alasan tak tega meninggalkan sang cucu yang sedang demam—lupakan fakta bahwa sang cucu yang usut punya usut adalah kekasih sahabat si surai perak sudah berusia kepala dua—tapi, ya, sudahlah. Yang penting ia bisa bertemu dengan Matthew lagi.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, dunia itu sempit juga. Siapa sangka kalau sosok malaikat yang sempat mencuri nafasnya itu adik sepupu Francis—dan siapa juga yang bisa menduga jika Francis kelewat protektif terhadap sang sepupu? Walau jika dikaji lebih jauh kekhawatiran Francis itu wajar saja.

Matthieu a.k.a Matthew Williams—nama lengkap sang target—pernah mengalami kecelakaan hebat satu dasawarsa silam. Kecelakaan mobil yang terjadi saat acara tamasya keluarga itu tak hanya menewaskan kedua orangtuanya serta membuat ia dan kakak kembar tak identiknya luka parah—ya, keduanya selamat meski kondisi mereka kritis waktu berhasil diselamatkan oleh tim SAR. Kecelakaan itu juga merenggut suaranya.

Pemuda cantik versi si mata saga itu bukannya sengaja tak berucap kata padanya—ia memang tak bisa menyuarakannya.

Belum lagi fakta bahwa pasca kejadian itu, kakak-adik itu terpaksa harus diasuh dan diadopsi oleh keluarga yang berbeda. Hal itu pulalah yang menyebabkannya menjadi adik sepupu yang begitu disayangi Francis—Francis adalah keponakan orang tua angkat Matthew.

Heh, anehkah Gilbert jika saat ia mendengar kisah ini dituturkan oleh chef _Le Petit Chou_(1) itu ia malah teringat pada salah satu kisah dongeng—Putri Duyung yang kehilangan suara indahnya demi menukar ekor dengan kaki agar bisa menemui sang pangeran?

Pintu kafe bergeser terbuka. Gilbert langsung celingukan, tak mempedulikan pelayan yang menyapanya ramah sekaligus heran. Matanya terpaku ke sudut ruangan.

"_I'm awesomely lucky!_" raungnya dalam hati dengan bibir tercengir lebar—sosok yang dicarinya ada di posisinya seperti biasa.

Tepat di sudut kafe yang bersebelahan dengan jendela, duduk sosok yang lagi-lagi mencuri nafasnya. Sosok itu masih terpaku dengan layar laptopnya—entah apa pekerjaannya sebenarnya, Francis tak sempat bercerita kemarin lusa. Masih pula ia di sana dengan keberadaannya yang tampak kabur dalam dunia yang bergerak cepat.

Seharusnya. Jika insiden payung itu tak terjadi, mungkin Gilbert pun akan masih menganggapnya sekadar sebagai sesama pelanggan di kafe yang sama. Namun kini? Tak lagi.

Baginya, dunialah yang kini hanya bayangan kabur saat sosok itu ada.

Seperti bulan yang mengitari bumi—tampaknya ikut berevolusi dan berorbit pada mentari, padahal sebenarnya ia hanya terpaku pada planet biru di hadapannya sendiri.

Betapa anehnya kala satu insiden kecil bisa mengubah sudut pandang sebegitu rupa.

"Matthew Williams?"

Si pirang mendongak dari laptopnya. Mata birunya membulat sempurna.

"Kau masih ingat padaku? Aku orang yang kau pinjami payung minggu lalu di sini."

Telunjuk pemuda itu teracung padanya, sebelum ditujukannya pada dirinya sendiri. Dahinya berkerut—wajahnya mengekspresikan tanda tanya.

Dan Gilbert tahu persis apa yang dimaksudkannya.

Cengiran mengembang di bibirnya, "Namaku Gilbert Beilschmidt. Aku teman Francis Bonnefoy, kakak sepupumu—kalau kau mau tahu bagaimana aku bisa tahu namamu dengan _awesome_-nya."

Senyum terkembang di bibir pemuda pirang—senyum yang menyisakan sedikit keraguan.

Tidak percayakah? Wajar saja, sih—tapi itu kalau Gilbert orang biasa. Padahal, _Mein Gott_, Gilbert Beilschmidt bukan orang biasa. Dia penyanyi, yang sepuluh tahun silam masuk nominasi Grammy meski masih pendatang baru—dan sejak itu tiap tahun ia tak pernah tak masuk nominasi maupun membawa pulang _award_. Album teranyarnya terjual jutaan kopi di seluruh penjuru bumi. Dia tidak hanya punya tampang lumayan, kepribadian menyenangkan yang juga mengesalkan dan juga suara yang menggetarkan—begitu para penikmat musiknya bilang. Namun juga talenta bermusik—biola, gitar, piano, _you name it—_dan mencipta lagu. Ia piawai mengaransemen kata dan nada dengan berbagai gaya dan membawakannya semau ia suka—dan herannya, apapun genre musik yang ia pilih sekehendak hati, karyanya tak bisa ditolak pasaran.

Gilbert yakin tak ada orang di sepenjuru bumi yang tak mengenal namanya—bukannya sombong, dia hanya terlampau sering kelebihan kepercayaan diri.

Bagaimana bisa keraguan itu masih tersisa di mata biru pucat itu?

"Boleh aku duduk di sini? Aku sedang memesan sandwich—sandwich tuna di sini _awesome_ enaknya—dan kopi. Adikku tidak memperbolehkanku minum bir di siang hari, sih. Dan, ah, aku lupa membawa payungmu. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka akan bisa bertemu denganmu soalnya. _Awesome_ sekali kan, kita bisa kebetulan bertemu begini?"

Sentuhan di ujung lengan jaketnya menyadarkannya—sejak kapan dia tak sadar sudah meracau macam-macam? Matthew membalikkan laptop miliknya menghadap Gilbert.

Tertulis jelas di layar dalam huruf berukuran besar:

**Silakan duduk. Atau kalau tidak kau akan memenuhi jalan dan membuat pelayan tak bisa lewat, Tuan Gilbert Beildschmidt.**

Gilbert nyengir—karena Matthew menyodorkan layar laptop ke mukanya sembari tersenyum. Dia jadi bisa membayangkan bahwa jika diucapkan, kalimat di atas akan diutarakan dengan penuh kelembutan—silakan dianggap sebagai imajinasi berlebihan. Setidaknya ia diterima baik-baik sekarang, dan itu sudah cukup.

Ya, itu sudah cukup—untuk sekarang ini setidaknya.

_**To be continued...**_

Catatan :

(1) _**Le Petit Chou**_ itu nama restoran di dorama **"Hungry"**. Artinya "The Little Cabbage" alias "Si Kol Kecil". Unyu, ya? =w=

Nanggung sumpaaah! XD

Dan saya udah bingung mau ngomong apa lagi. Jadi, readers sekalian yang terhormat, sudikah kiranya meninggalkan jejak berjuluk review dalam kotak keramat di bawah ini? :3

Luv,

sherry


End file.
